Saving Inuyasha's Heart formerly Saving Inuyasha
by YamiNeko1
Summary: IY/K Inuyasha is poisoned by a neko;but when He gets cured, the neko gets angry and goes after his heart!But theres a strange twist.... but r+r plz and ill speed up
1. Prologue

Saving Inuyasha  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
OK!! This is my first fanfic ever and it's on Rumiko Takahashi's anime creation, Inuyasha! :: I love him :: ok Please read and review, especially if I spell a name wrong... Sometimes I forget =^o,O^= here ya go!!  
DISCLAIMER: YamiNeko (me) does not own Inuyasha or any other of Lady Rumiko's characters.   
  
"Catch, Sango!"  
"Okay! Here it comes, Inuyasha!"  
"...."  
It was an otherwise peaceful afternoon in Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all enjoying a nice restful game of catch. After defeating a large cat demon and claiming two Shikon shards, Kagome thought it would be nice to relax for an afternoon. Of course there was a large protest from a certain hanyou, but after a few "sit" commands, Inuyasha finally decided to see things Kagome's way.   
  
Inuyasha never saw the point in such frivolous activities since he was a child. But he decided to humor Kagome today after yesterday's ordeal...  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
The large neko began to slash out at anything she saw. Unfortunately for Kagome, it was her. While trying to ready an arrow, Kagome didn't see the swift neko knock Inuyasha to the side and advance towards her. Before she knew it, the neko made three long gashes across her abdomen, just deep enough to cause a burning pain in Kagome's stomach. Kagome released the arrow at point-blank range, lodging it into the demon's arm. The demon shrieked in surprise and jumped back, not liking the pain in her arm, shooting down to her clawed fingertips. Kagome wrapped an arm around her stomach and dropped to her knees. Inuyasha saw Kagome's pain and charged at the neko, letting out a roar that made even Miroku shiver. With one fell swoop, the demon was destroyed. Ignoring his own serious wounds, Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side.   
"I...I'm okay, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered through clenched teeth.  
"Are you sure? Can you stand?" Inuyasha's voice came as soft as a whisper.  
Kagome stood up and crept up to the slain demon's carcass and picked up the two shards that had fallen out of the two pieces of flesh that once was her head. Despite Kagome's pain, she insisted to walk back to Kaede's hut, an hour off. But Sango insisted she ride on Kirara's back.  
~*~*~*End flashback*~*~*~  
Inuyasha caught the ball and was deciding who to toss it to next as he noticed Miroku staring a little too south of the neck at the excited, bouncing girls. Inuyasha hurled the ball at him so fast, the monk barely had time to dodge.   
"Inuyasha! Now look what you did! The ball went into the woods!" Shippou cried.  
"Keh. If that monk weren't such a damned lecher, he woulda been paying more attention to the GAME!" Inuyasha snorted loudly.  
"Well you threw it, so go get it," Kagome said.  
"Yes, Inuyasha, go fetch!" Miroku joked.  
"Watch it Miroku! Another crack like that and I'll-"  
"SIT!"  
"OOMPH!!"  
"Now go get the ball like a good boy, Inuyasha," said Kagome coolly.  
"Stupid girl..." Inuyasha whispered as he got up and headed for the trees.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha cringed and began to search for the ball. He began to curse himself for not remembering what it smelled like. He was having so much fu- er, he was so bored he didn't even take notice. Inuyasha walked farther into the dense foliage until he picked up on a smell. A DEMON smell. Without thinking (as usual) he dashed ahead until he saw her, holding Kagome's ball and staring menacingly at him. "You got a problem, Bitch?! That's mine!" Inuyasha's hand went to tetsaiga's hilt.   
"Are you Inuyasha?" the demon hissed.  
"What of it?" Inuyasha was ready to fight.  
The demon grinned darkly and held up the ball. "Then this is yours!"  
Without warning she hurled the ball at his feet. What Inuyasha thought was Kagome's blue beach ball was actually a poison powder ball, similar to the ones Sango used. Before Inuyasha could jump away, a noxious powder exploded from the ball and adhered to his face. The powder stung in his nose and made his lungs burn. The demon stood over his snarling, writhing body and cried "For my sister who you murdered, you bastard, embrace this poison, for now you will suffer and DIE!" The demon took to the trees and was gone, her laughing the last thing in Inuyasha's mind before everything went dark.  
  
Whooooohooo! So R&R and tell me if ya like it! ARIGATO!  
YamiNeko =^o,-^= [G1]  
[G1] 


	2. Chapter 1: The powder problem

Hey hey!! Im back! Thanks to all who read and reviewed my paper. I was so happy that so many ppl wanted me to continue. :: wipes tears from her whiskers :: Thank you all!! And I forgot the girl's name, but Inu-chan was playing catch because Kagome made him! O.- Ok here is chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: as much as YamiNeko wishes to own Shippou, none of Lady Rumiko's characters are mine! There, ya happy?! *sniff*   
  
Saving Inuyasha  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The forest was deadly quiet. As the blue mist began to dissipate, rays of sunlight once again shone into the clearing, as if it were an ordinary day. On the ground, a red lump lay helplessly on the cool grass, released of consciousness.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha with the ball?" Shippou whined.  
"He has been taking a long time. Do you think he's trying to ruin our game?" Asked Sango.  
"I think we should go looking for him. Its almost time for dinner," Miroku said as his stomach rumbled. Just then, Kirara began to growl angrily. "Hmm? What's wrong, Kirara?" Sango watched as Kirara sniffed the air, backing away. A sudden breeze speckled with blue blew past, causing Shippou to gasp and fall off of Kagome's shoulder.  
"GAH! Coughcoughcough! Oh that smells terrible! Achoo!" Shippou cried as he frantically rubbed his nose and eyes.  
  
"What is it, Shippou?" Kagome said as she picked him up and dabbed his eyes with a moist towellete from her pocket. She watched as a blue residue formed on the wet tissue. Sango and Miroku came in for a closer look. Sango blanched as she recognized the filmy residue on the cloth.  
"Its poison! Quick, get some water," Sango barked. Kagome handed the kitsune child to Sango and ran to her bag, pulling out a bottle of clean water. [G1]  
[G1] Kagome flushed the pup's eyes and began to worry.  
  
"What if Inuyasha got a whiff of that stuff?" she worried out loud.  
"He'll probably try to rub it off!" Sango said, a bit louder than necessary. "This stuff can't be rubbed, it'll just get worse. We had better go find him," She finished.  
"Are you okay Shippou?" Kagome cooed to the small kitsune.  
"I'm okay, I guess. I only got a little bit of it. I can handle it," Shippou said, trying to sound tough. Lucky for him Kagome washed out his eyes right away. As the gang packed up and headed for the woods, one could wonder if a certain hanyou would be so lucky.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't move. He wasn't even sure if he was alive. His blood was burning and his insides felt like they were being chewed. One ear twitched at the sound of a familiar voice, but he could no longer hold on to consciousness.   
  
"INUYASHAAAA! Where are YOUUU!!" Kagome yelled. Shippou was trying to sniff out the dog demon, but his nose began to burn again. He sneezed and tried again, this time hitting paydirt. "I smell him! I smell him!" Shippou shouted. The others ran up to him. "Go, Shippou! Find him!" pleaded Kagome. Shippou raced off into the trees and stopped dead in his tracks when he reached an abrupt clearing. "Did you find him, Ship-oh... my... INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She started to run to him, but Sango and Miroku grabbed her to keep her out of the mysterious blue powder.   
"We musn't touch it! We have to burn it. If we unsettle it, it will form into dust and become airborne. That stuff is dangerous," Myouga whispered sagely from Miroku's shoulder, appearing out of nowhere yet again. "Fire? I got it," Shippou said. "KITSUNE BI!" The tiny flame caught the powder, instantly catching. The powder caught fire and was burned away in an instant. No longer deterred, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's still body.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please, can you hear me?" Tears pooled in her eyes as she put her head on her lap. There was a film of blue powder on his face. He didn't move.  
Sango wiped the excess poison away from his nose, hoping he would not breath in any more.  
  
"We have to get him to Kaede's hut! He looks bad," Said Miroku. Kagome nodded as Miroku lifted Inuyasha onto Kirara's back. "If there is a cure for this, she will know," Sango added, trying to comfort her friend. Kagome's eyes were wide and wet with tears, but she saw nothing. IF there's a cure? Kagome thought to herself. Sango's hand tugging on her arm brought her back to reality. "Let's GO!" Sango yelled.  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is short, but I just got out of class and I have to go to work. I'll try to post again later today, after work. Keep those R&Rs coming! The best is yet to come!  
  
*YamiNeko* 


	3. Chapter 2: The Neko Returns!

Hello, friends! Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers, I have been inspired to create Chapter Two!! You guys are so GREAT!!! It brings a tear to my eyes. **sigh** Sorry for the short chappy yesterday. I was so tired from class. But here you go, fresh from my mind to your eyes: chapter 2!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is getting depressing. I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the great Lady Rumiko's characters.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha began to feel life in his fingertips. His sense of smell was shot and his eyes burned. But his hand was slowly gaining feeling. A foot also began to tingle with existence, no longer burning or numb, but warm. Inuyasha's ear began to twitch at a voice. A voice so sweet, and so familiar. 'Ka...gome...'   
  
Kagome had been talking to Inuyasha, hoping he would hear her and yell at her for waking him up as he always did. She had never wanted to be called a "stupid girl" so bad in all of her life like she did now. "Inuyasha, why did you have to run off like that?" Kagome had been spending the better part of the night asking questions, more so to herself than anyone else. There was no one to talk to but herself. Sango and Miroku were trying to find an antidote to the poison with Kaede. There was rumor that a villager was nearly killed by a similar poison down the road, being saved by some herb Kaede did not possess. Shippou stayed behind to help Kagome, but the pup had fallen asleep an hour ago. Now Kagome was left all alone with her thoughts. She began to whimper as tears rolled down her face. She picked up Inuyasha's hand and rubbed it between her own, trying to calm herself. But as she smoothed her palm over the rough flesh, Inuyasha squeezed her hand.  
  
"Kagome... please... don't cry," the hanyou whispered painfully. Kagome nearly had a heart attack.  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
"..."  
"Inuyasha, you're burning up again! Stay awake! You need some fluids in you," Kagome said as she reached for the cup of tea Kaede told to give Inuyasha if he woke up. "Come on, drink," she said, propping up his head with her arm. Inuyasha cracked his eyes open a peek to see Kagome bringing a cup to his lips. He forced down the bitter substance as Kagome stared at him fretfully. He noticed her tear-stained expression as she watched him swallow.  
  
"There. That should help. Are you hurting?" Kagome asked as she unconsciously placed his head in her lap. Inuyasha was barely aware of his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. Then he remembered: the neko's sister, blue powder, burning, laughing. He shot up, looking bewildered, and headed for the door, when he became dizzy. His head spun, his lungs burned with each deep breath he was taking, and he was falling. He collapsed cursing himself for being so weak. Kagome was shouting at him and he didn't even realize it.  
  
"Inuyasha! Calm down! That poison will kill you if you keep exerting yourself," Kagome was at his side, holding on to his arm. "Please, lay back down," She pleaded.   
"I have...to... find her," Inuyasha gasped. He was trying to run but his legs ignored. He had never felt so weak and helpless, even in his human form. He wanted to tear that neko limb from limb, but he could barely see straight. He collapsed again trying to stand. The burning had returned full force as he roared in pain. Inuyasha was sweating heavily and loosing strength. He started to get up again, but an arm around his waist stopped him. It was Miroku. He, Sango, and Kaede had just gotten back, greeted by a roar as they walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha, lay down," Miroku said calmly.  
"Let GO!" growled Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, ye must lie still," warned Kaede. Inuyasha was not listening at all. "We have to get him calm," said Kaede, looking at Kagome. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and cupped his face in her hand. "Please, Inuyasha," she pleaded, "Let us help you!" She stroked his head with her free hand, much like she did Shippou when he was sad. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes, breathing heavily. She looked so worried-for him? His shoulders slumped as he fell back on his rear, locking his gaze with Kagome's. This girl baffled him. She yelled and cried and sat him kami knows how many times, and yet, he was drawn to her. He would fight Naraku in his pathetic human form, just to see her smiling at him. This girl was his reason for going on. She healed his broken heart. His mind filled with wonder as he stared at Kagome as if she just sprouted wings.  
  
Kaede had her herbs to make an antidote. Inuyasha had fallen asleep from the exertion earlier and Kagome finally tried to rest against a wall to get some sleep, herself. Sango and Miroku were just settling down when Sango felt a presence nearby.   
  
"What is it, Sango?" Miroku yawned.  
"I thought I sensed something, but it's gone now," she replied, tired from the day's "excitement". She settled down by the fire, as Miroku inched closer to her.   
"Back off, houshi," Sango snarled. Miroku skulked back over to his corner. He stayed awake, watching Sango. There was a softness in his eyes as he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing. His thoughts were interrupted as Kaede stood up.   
  
"Are you finished, already?" Miroku asked.  
"I be," she said tiredly. "Help me give this to Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku held the hanyou up as Kaede poured the elixir into his mouth. Inuyasha would be fine by morning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
A lone, lithe figure stood perched in a tree, staring at her sister's murderer take the medicine. 'That lousy hafling bastard... If I can't kill his body, I'll just have to kill his heart...' She eyed the strange girl with intent as she waited for the rest to fall asleep. She stealthily sprinted from her hiding spot into the hut. Without a sound, she stepped over sleeping bodies until she was in front of the girl, sleeping soundly. 'You will come with me...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? I found a story about Inu-chan being poisoned and the girl thought I was copying her, so I'm gonna change the story line a bit. Hope ya don't mind! R&R pleeeze!   
[G1]  
[G1] 


	4. Chapter 3: Realization

Hiya!!! I'm baaaaaaaack! I know it's been a long long loooong while, but college is hard!   
I had midterms and crap to deal with, and then ff.net was actin a fool... What is a girl to do?   
But I'm gonna post this and more, so don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, no own Inu-tachi.  
  
Chapter 3 (I think...) Realization  
The neko (AN: don't worry; her name is coming later on!) opened the pouch she held in her hand. After mumbling a short paralysis incantation, she dumped the sparkling substance over Kagome's head and watched as she slid limply down the wall to the floor. She then hefted the girl onto her back, noting how heavy she was despite her small figure. After dropping a carefully scribbled note in the spot the girl had once lain, she quickly tiptoed out of the hut before anyone would sense her or her magic.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Warm... He felt warm...  
Inuyasha purred in his sleep. He felt like he was under a thick blanket. It felt kinda nice to be in such a deep state of rest. But why did he feel the sudden urge to attack someone? Something wasn't right. His nose was picking up something. The smell gave him the weirdest urge to bark. (AN: ^_^) It smelled like the furry thing at Kagome's house... a cat!   
Inuyasha reluctantly opened his eyes to the pleasant surprise that they didn't burn like the dickens. 'The old hag must've cured me', he thought to himself. He was facing the window and could see the sun rising. It was time to get up. He rose and stretched, feeling like he had slept for days, with an appetite to match. Kagome would make him some ramen, hopefully. He looked around him: Sango and Kirara rested, a safe distance away from Miroku. Kagome was-wait a second...  
  
"Where's Kagome?!"  
  
Miroku, disturbed by the noise, opened his eyes to see a beautifully curvaceous Sango rising from the floor, her wonderful rear at eye level. He was shaken from his thoughts as an all too familiar hanyou began rummaging through the hut. He let out a sigh and stood, realizing the question that had been asked.  
  
"She better not have went back through that well!! We've got jewels to find," Inuyasha barked at no one in particular. Shippou, who was now awake and looking around, noticed the yellow lump in the corner. He bounded over to it and pulled in a weird string that was hanging out. At the other end was the unfinished Shikon jewel. "Inuyasha!! She wouldn't have left without these," the pup said. Inuyasha looked at the shining shards dangling in Shippou's hand as he sat on top of Kagome's pack. Miroku, who had began to   
move towards them, noticed a small bit of parchment on the floor.   
  
"What's this? Maybe a letter from Lady Kagome?" Miroku jumped at how fast the hanyou was at his side, clutching the wrist holding said letter. He squinted and furrowed his brow trying to decipher the nearly illegible writing. Instead, he sniffed it, smelling the thick scent of a demon...  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there ya go. See that go button in the lower left corner? Yeah, you know what to do!!!Â© 


	5. Chapter 4: Here we go!

Okay… I've gotten back to updating this darned story, but I'm also working on a   
new one.   
It's called "Buyo: a feudal fairy tail". Cute, huh?? It's gonna be a Buyo/Kirara   
ficcy. AND I   
CAME UP WITH THE IDEA SO DON'T STEAL IT OR I WILL BITE YOU!! *Ahem* Now   
that that's been said, on with the story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inu-tachi, but Midori and her sister are   
MINE!!   
RAAAAR!!  
  
Chapter 4: Dude, where's my Kagome?  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was ready to shred the letter to pieces, just because of the smell. But   
Miroku   
began to read it.  
  
"'To the murderous mutt-  
  
I have the girl. If you want to see her in one piece, bring me the jewel pieces   
you stole   
from my sister. Until I receive it, the girl will suffer like you SHOULD have   
for killing my   
dear sister.  
  
-Midori'"  
  
Miroku's face sobered as he looked into the eyes of a very angry Inuyasha. The   
hanyou's   
eyes screamed for blood. He didn't expect Inuyasha to release his wrist as he   
snatched   
the letter and took a big whiff. Sango readied her weapon and Kirara as Shippou   
wiped   
the tears that had formed in his eyes at the thought of his surrogate mother in   
more than   
one piece. He held on to the necklace with the jewel at the end as he dragged   
himself   
upon the transformed Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha was positively fuming. 'How dare that demon steal my Kagome- (mental   
slap)-  
whoa! When did she become MY Kagome?!' Inuyasha thought back to the previous   
night   
when Kagome spoke to him. She didn't think he would hear him, but she spoke   
anyway.  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha… Please don't leave me! There is still so much to do; so much I   
haven't told   
you." Inuyasha wondered what she would have to say to him. Probably the "S" word   
for   
losing her ball. But he suddenly felt a brush against his lips. Kagome was   
KISSING him!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*end~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty roo!! Next chapter coming in tonight!! And if any one can remember how   
to say   
Blue in Japanese, please tell me. I forgot… REVIEW!! PS: I know this was a short   
chapter, but I have to vamoose and get to work.  
[G1] 


	6. Chapter 5: Hunt and Memories

Okay, I'm back. I hope you guys know the trouble I go through to bring you this story. I   
write straight from my mind- no drafts, no paper, just typing. That's just how I work. I'm   
gonna get this chapter to ya now, so…  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inu-tachi DOES NOT belong to me…  
  
CLAIMER: Midori and her sister are MINE!! Muhahahahaha!!   
  
Chapter 5: Hunting and memories  
  
~*~*~*Flashback continues*~*~*~  
  
She was kissing him!!  
  
Inuyasha could hardly believe that Kagome would ever kiss him, even though he had   
thought about it himself once or twice. Her lips were so soft and warm. For one brief   
moment, it felt like there was no one else in the entire world, past or future. There was   
only Kagome and himself. The burning pain in his body seemed to lessen as Inuyasha   
savored the feeling of Kagome's lips. She pulled away, slowly, wishing to the fates that   
Inuyasha would not be taken from her.  
  
Even as the pain returned full-force on his body, Inuyasha could pay it no mind. He was   
more hurt than he had ever been, but as Kagome leaned down to lay on his chest, he felt   
like he was right where he was supposed to be.  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sped across the forest floor, trying to get a whiff of a trail, some kind of lead to   
follow. His hand clenched around the two shards from the defeated neko that Kagome   
had not yet fused into the growing chunk of the Shikon jewel. He would give them to this   
Midori to free Kagome; he could always kill her and get them back, right? 'I'll do   
whatever it takes to get my Kagome back- GAH! I said it again!! She's just a stupid girl!   
Why is my mind playing these games with me?!' Inuyasha stopped and sniffed for a trail.   
'Feh, so what? She's not all that bad, I guess… She smells kinda nice… and she's always   
worried for me… and… She kissed me…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Two figures stood in the midst of a silent crowd. A man clad in a snow-white baboon pelt   
sat on a pedestal, surrounded by servants. Kagome lay in a heap at his feet.  
  
"Where's the hanyou's head?"  
"I am sorry, m'lord, he was cured. Instead I brought the woman he travels with as ransom   
for the shards."  
"Hmm. Very well." The baboon reached into a fold of fur and pulled out a small   
fragment of the Shikon no Tama, as it flickered an angry red. "Take this; the hanyou will   
come for a fight."  
"Many thanks, m'lord."  
"I suggest you weaken the girl. She has strong, spontaneous powers. Kill her, if need be,   
but not until the shards have been secured."   
"I will please my lord."  
The baboon turned to the crowds. "Let it be known that the slayer of your leader comes.   
I, the great Naraku will destroy him and all who side with his evil ways!" With that,   
Naraku kicked Kagome hard in the side. A great cheer erupted from the crowd.  
  
~*~ Later~*~  
  
Midori sealed the injured girl in the gelatinous bubble, filled with a clear ooze.   
  
Kagome felt her body jolt as the ooze squished around her as it rose up to her neck and   
began to harden. "Wh-what's going on? Let me out of here!" She struggled as she felt her   
body drain of energy.  
  
"That soup will slowly drain you of your life unless your heartless friend can save you.   
And I wouldn't hold out much hope; you'll probably die before he can find this place,"   
Midori stated emotionlessly with her back turned to Kagome.  
"Why are you doing this? Why have you sided with Naraku?!" Kagome yelled.  
"Why would you care?! Naraku saw what you and that animal did to my sister!" Midori   
whirled around as a silent tear fell from her eye. Kagome thought back to the fight with   
the blue neko a few days ago. She remembered how the demon had attacked them first.  
"You can't listen to Naraku! He's a liar and he's evil! He'll just kill you and your people   
once he gets what he wants!" Kagome tried to plead to Midori.  
"Enough of your lies! The great Naraku promised to protect us now that our leader is   
gone. He will kill that filthy hanyou!!!" Midori screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wooohooo! Wait till you guys see what's up next!! But ya gotta review first!! =^o__-^= 


	7. Chapter 6: Up a Tree

What's up! The darn ff.net won't let me post! Okay, I'm updating so please stop harassing me!! My email box is becoming cluttered with death threats and screams for my blood. Sheesh, I didn't know I had so much influence!! YAY! =^O____o^=  
Disclaimer: Inu-tachi is not mine. I don't have enough ramen to feed any one of them, let alone all of them!  
Chapter- um, guess I lost count... Oh yeah! Chapter 6  
Naraku's scheme  
Inuyasha was becoming very annoyed. He had been sniffing and running the entire day and still had found no trace of Kagome or Midori. His frustration was easily visible on his face. To tell the truth, there was also a large amount of concern. Inuyasha was   
very worried: the only fighter even equal to a dog-demon was a catdemon. They were fast, cunning, and known for their ruthlessness. His mind raced with thoughts of torture and death; Kagome's last breath leaving her lungs. Luckily he ran into a tree from thinking so hard while running so fast (AN: ^_^).  
"ITE! Stupid tree! Jumping up out of nowhere like that!" Inuyasha would have continued to hurl curses at the tree, had not Sango protested from behind.  
"Inuyasha! It is already dark. We should resume the search in the light of day."  
"No way! I'm going to keep going. You guys can stay here if you want! I have to- I mean, um, Kagome... She could be hurt."  
Inuyasha's voice lowered at the last part.  
"She very well could be!!"  
The entire group jumped at the sudden shrill voice. Inuyasha was ready to claw anyone who had the nerve to sneak up on them in such a way. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
"Calm down, you! I mean no harm." The voice came from the very  
tree Inuyasha had  
received the nice lump on his head. "I wish to help."  
"Then come outta that damn tree!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"I would, but I, uh, I'm..."  
"Wait," Miroku said, "Why can't we sense you? Are you demon or human?"  
"Oh, I'm a demon alright. And I'll bet if you touch the tree, you can sense me just fine."  
Inuyasha was becoming severely pissed. He touched the tree and  
  
sure enough there was a Cat demon in that tree. "A neko?! Get down here so I can rip you to pieces!!"  
Silence.  
"Don't make me come all the way up that tree and throw you down here!"  
"Actually, that would help. I'm kind of... stuck."  
"Stuck?" Inuyasha repeated. 'What kind of crap is this?'  
"Please, just get me down! I've been up here for at least a week. I don't know how much longer I'll last without water. And I'll bet I could help you!" The voice seemed weaker.  
"M-maybe we should help," Shippou ventured. "Maybe she can help us find the neko that took Kagome!"  
Inuyasha did not want to admit the kit was right, but to find Kagome, he would swallow his pride, JUST this once...  
~*~* Elsewhere *~*~  
"You foolish girl! You speak of that which you do not know..." Midori was close to  
tears. Kagome had been trying the better part of the day to convince Midori that her side of the story really happened, and Naraku would soon turn on them.  
"Midori! You have to listen!" Kagome coughed; she became weaker by the second. The ooze was slowly sapping away her energy.  
"I do not. Even if there was some truth to what you have said, you have still slain my sister. She was my best friend," Midori let a single tear slip down her face. Her green ears were flattened against her head. She wanted to hear no more of the miko's stories. Her green tail swished back and forth angrily. "My sister was a kind soul. She enjoyed nothing more than helping others with her power. She was always so sweet. And then you... You took my sister away from me; I can no longer feel her sweet, powerful aura," Midori could no longer hold back her tears. "Aoi... Aoi, I will avenge you." Midori took her katana down from the wall and walked over to the bubble. 'This girl... She will join my sister NOW!!'  
~*~ Back In the forest~*~  
Inuyasha clawed his way up the unusually tall tree. He reached a cluster of branches covered in vines. "Where are you?"  
"Right here. Please get me out of here!" The voice was quite faint. Inuyasha could hear it right below him, where there was a small blue patch under some leaves. He knelt down and brushed the leaves away. To his surprise, there was a small blue head with little blue furry ears. "C-cut the vines," the neko beckoned. Inuyasha grabbed hold of the vines, but they burned him. "HEY!!" Inuyasha was not happy. He sniffed the weird vines and then decided this would take a stronger approach. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and began to cut through the vines until they were a pile of mulch at the bottom of the tree.  
Under the vines was a small form, covered in blue fur and tattered blue clothing. He picked up the blue neko and jumped out of the tree.  
After getting some water into the poor thing, (AN: poor kitty!!) Inuyasha decided it was time to question her. "So, who are you? And how do you think you can help us?"  
"Well, you see, my name is Aoi, and about a week ago..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Whoa! Cliffy! Better review so I'll write more!! 


	8. Chapter 7 It says 8, but it's really sev...

YamiNeko: Hellooooo!! Please don't be mad at me for the slow updates, but finals are next week and I am currently failing three classes, so I've had to get my arse in gear. And then, if that weren't enough, uploading chapters has been hell!! I couldn't log in on the computer with Microsoft word(c) and I couldn't type on the internet station computer, so I've had to type up chapters in the lab and upload them on another computer on campus. I am so tired. ~_~ But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop! I've been writing chapters so all I gotta do is type them. So without further ado, here is chapter 8!! ENJOY!! =^n__n^= Oh, and by the way: '...'= thoughts, "..."= speech, ((...))= me being silly... (...)= a note.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8:Flashback of a close call  
  
*~*  
Midori raised her katana over the bubble.  
  
"This girl will join my sister NOW!!  
*~*  
  
Midori was ready to cut the girl in two when-  
  
*SHWING!*   
  
Like a bolt of lightening, Midori felt a familiar presence.  
  
'W-what is this power?! Aoi??' The throbbing sensation of her sister's aura pulsed in her ears. "AOI!!"  
  
Her sister's aura was a bit faint than usual, but unmistakable. The shock of this startling revelation caused Midori to bring her arm down, luckily without her previous sense of aim. The blade sliced open the bubble, spewing poor gooey Kagome onto the ground with a squishy *splut* ((AN: ^_^)). But her captor was a bit preoccupied.  
  
"Aoi! My sister! She lives!" Her screech landed on deaf ears as Kagome let out a groan. "Ugh..." She was still covered in glop and was slipping into unconsciousness. Midori was snapped back into the present time and began to furrow her brow; what would she do with this girl now? She was proved to be of no threat after all, but someone could find her and mistake her for a snack and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Midori picked up her now unconscious prisoner and carried her to a lower level in her quarters, placing her onto a cot in a secluded dungeon cell. Before leaving, she put a warm blanket over Kagome.  
  
"There may be more truth to your story than I thought. If so, Lord Naraku may truly be a threat to both of us." After securing the cell, Midori set out to find her sister.  
*~*  
  
"My name is Aoi and about a week ago..."  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all sat guardedly around the cat demon. All except Kirara, who was staring contently at the new kitty. For some reason, something seemed dangerously familiar about this demon besides her color. And although Inuyasha could have sworn he had smelled her scent before, he sat quietly as Aoi told her story.  
  
"A few scouts along with my sister and I had set up camp here. We had been hunting. The scouts found a strange demon in the midst of a horrific field covered in demon body parts and pieces. The scouts took pity on him, for he was severely bloodied and weak. He seemed to have survived a battle with some of the more ferocious demons around here. When the scouts tried to help, he insisted he was fine. He told them he was there to request a visit with me. The scouts relayed me his message and I unknowingly walked right into his trap. I would have ran, but he put up some sort of barrier."  
  
"What has this got to do with anything?! We could have found Kagome by now, listening to this cat babble on!! Sheesh!" Inuyasha barked. As soon as the last words left his mouth, he received a swift double-bonk on the head from Sango's boomerang and Miroku's staff. "Let her finish, Inuyasha!" Sango said, annoyed.  
  
"Ahem, as I was saying... He had me trapped. I recognized him as a shifty, perverted character that had taken a shine to me. His name was Naraku."  
  
Four sets of eyes widened at the mention of their archenemy's name. "Naraku?!" Miroku said. "How are you tied up to him?" Inuyasha questioned. Aoi continued. "I have had a previous confrontation with him..."  
  
*~*~* Flashback (insert cool swishy view here ^_^)*~*~*  
  
Naraku signaled Kagura to use her wind from behind Aoi. Aoi, who had been traveling collecting much-needed herbs, heard the foliage crackling behind her. Aoi ran and, as if materializing, appeared behind Kagura. She delivered a swift kick to the back of Kagura's head, sending Kagura to the ground with a thud. Aoi landed cat-like as she scanned the area. She had wandered into someone's territory. And that someone appeared quietly in front of her. Naraku stood quietly as he removed his baboon mask.  
  
"Hnn, what a lovely thing you are. And powerful at that." Naraku caught a glimpse of Kagura trying to pick herself of the ground. ((with swirlies for eyes! @_@)) "I apologize for my minion's attack. I am Naraku." Naraku bowed low before the confused neko. Aoi did not feel comfortable around this being. She could smell the thick scent of lust above the monkey fur. Aoi decided she had better get out of there so she readied a smoke ball behind her back. Just as she was about to throw it, a strong hand grasped her wrist as an arm wrapped around her neck in a tight grip. It was Kagura. Naraku's politeness was merely a distraction for Kagura to sneak up on her as Naraku stepped forward until he was mere inches away from Aoi's face.  
  
"Kukukuku. You are Aoi of the local neko pride," Naraku said heavily. 'Hm, so beautiful, like... Kikyo." A lustful rumble sounded in Naraku's chest. 'Maybe... she can relieve a bit of Onigumo's lust for the dead priestess.'  
  
Aoi could see the wickedly lustful expression on Naraku's face as his eyes scanned her body. 'I will NOT mate with some nut ball in a monkey suit!' she thought. She kicked at Naraku, who effortlessly caught her ankle out at his side, putting Aoi in an even more "compromising" position.   
  
"So feisty... Kukukuku, this should be quite interesting," Naraku growled. 'This is as interesting as it's gonna get!!' Aoi's brain screamed as she used her unrestrained arm to summon a blue, sparkling dagger. ((Think Kuwabara from Yuyu Hakusho)) She swung, aiming for Naraku's neck. Naraku dodged, just barely, but managed to grab her wrist. Her will to fight only proved to further arouse him. "Kagura," he barked, "you are of no use now. Leave us." Kagura obeyed, but only because she did not want to witness what was to come.  
  
Naraku pulled Aoi crushingly against him. Aoi gasped as Naraku's grip tightened on her wrist, causing her to release her weapon. It dropped to the ground and disappeared. "Do not resist me," Naraku whispered, "We can both enjoy this. I may even consider letting you join me." Naraku inhaled her sweet smell, laced with a hint of fear. 'I could use her strengths, as well as her body,' he thought perversely.   
  
Aoi mentally gagged as she suddenly got an idea. She stopped her struggling and tried her best to look relaxed. "Hmm, I have been looking for a strong mate to protect me," Aoi lied in her most seductive voice, "and you are strong and quite the handsome demon. I think I might enjoy joining you." 'Smart cat,' Naraku thought as he smiled in anticipation. Aoi used her free arm to loosen her blue haori tie. She grinned seductively as she let her haori slide down one of her shoulders, revealing the thin wrap of her undergarments that covered her breast. 'Oh, gods, I'll be gargling for weeks after this!' she thought as she nuzzled noses with Naraku and coaxed him into a deep kiss. He moved his grip slowly from her limbs to her waist. As Aoi purred teasingly into Naraku's mouth, she waited until Naraku went undo the closure of his fur-thingy. As soon as both his hands were off of her, she kneed him in the nethers as hard as physically possible. Naraku let out a less-than-manly scream as he felt his arousal crunch agonizingly. Onigumo's lust had been his downfall. Aoi quickly threw a smoke ball to cloud his senses further as she ran for her life. But she couldn't hide the smirk on her face. "Men..."  
*~*~* End flashback *~*~*  
  
Sango and Inuyasha barely stifled her laughter, while Miroku, though amused, cringed in a bit of sympathy. Shippou, not quite sure he understood, decided to ask Aoi a question. "So how on earth did you end up in a tree if you got away?"  
"Well, as I was saying before, I went to meet with him, not knowing it was him until too late. He attacked me again with some white child ((AN: not trying to be racist here!!)) with a mirror. I think she tried to suck up my soul, but I managed to get away before it was completely absorbed. I used my magic to create a sealing spell and fired it at him. But the girl with the mirror absorbed it and Naraku managed to alter it and fire it back at me. In my weakened state, I could not escape. He sealed me to that tree and called forward vines to slowly sap me of life until I died. I would have been dead by the morning, had it not been for you. I owe you my life." Aoi took another bite of the bread Sango had given her. Inuyasha looked at her hard. "So how does this help us?"  
  
Aoi placed her finger to her chin. "Well, I seem to remember Naraku using the part of my soul the girl stole from me and made it into quite a formidable beast with glowing glass pieces in its head. It looked a bit like me, but-" "But it was larger, dark blue, and furry all over with two tails?" Inuyasha said, maybe a bit louder than necessary. "Why, yes! He created it to attack someone; an inu-hanyou. I believed it to be you. I also believed that you killed the beast because my soul returned to me. It gave me the strength to hold on a bit longer."  
  
"I knew it!! I never forget a scent!" Inuyasha said proudly.  
"But, Inuyasha, didn't you forget the way the ball smelled and got in trouble?" Shippou questioned, right before he was kicked across the campsite.  
"Midori, that bitch!! She poisoned me and took my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, before realizing what he had said.  
"Midori?! That is my sister!" Aoi said, wide-eyed.   
Inuyasha stared down at the neko. He was beginning to piece things together. "Your sister thinks I killed you for your jewel shards. She took my-I mean, um, our friend Kagome."  
"But wait, how does Naraku fit into this?" Sango said, "I have a strong feeling he is further involved in this."  
"You may be right," Miroku said sagely.   
"Either way, if my sister has your friend, we haven't much time. Midori was never very patient to kill. I will take you to my pride!" Aoi stood up quickly, then fell back down with swirly eyes.  
"She is still weak. I will carry her," Miroku offered.  
"No, *I* will carry her on Kirara, houshi!" Sango insisted. Miroku hadn't made a move on her for a while, but Sango didn't trust him around the dizzy neko. For some reason, the thought of Miroku randomly groping other women made her blood boil. She was beginning to wonder why he hadn't tried to pat her rear or pinch her breast in over a week, although he always seemed to be staring at her with a charming glow on his face.   
  
Much...like he was now...  
  
Sango's face blushed as she held a small scowl on her face and helped Aoi onto Kirara. 'Stupid houshi. Always looking at me... He's probably undressing me with his eyes, the lecher. What would he think if I were to do that to him? Stupid pervert' Her blush grew deeper as she actually began to do so. She imagined his well-toned chest and arms as they wrapped around her, their faces just an inch from each other... She hadn't actually realized that their faces suddenly *were* just an inch apart. The clever monk had moved forward and was about to kiss her when-  
**SMACK!!**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
WOOOO! So how do ya like that?! I tried making it as long as possible, but its 11pm and I gotta get back to my dorm before the storm starts up again... I will try real hard to post again tomorrow, but its Easter, so I dunno if the labs will be open. Keep your fingers crossed! I cant cuz mine are cramped from typing... =^;__;^= Owie... I'd better get some reviews for this!!! Also let me know if ya want a lemon in the story. I'm already thinking of putting in a songfic as one of the chapters, but I love lemons. But if ya don't want one, that's totally cool, just say so!! If not, I'll just make it limey... I'm such a pervert sometimes... heheh... And shoutout to hersheykiss, Child of the Dawn, Kenyasha, Brownie-luving-Icee-chan, AnzGurl_89, Jibun Teki, and all of my other loyal, lovely reviewers!! Thanx you guys for stickin by me!! I WUV YOU!!! And a note: I typed this last night and the computer crashed. I was so pissed cuz I thought the story was gone. So I came in here to retype it and decided to use the one I used last night. When I logged into the system and opened Word, MY PAPER WAS SITTING HERE WAITING FOR MEEE!!! How's THAT for a happy Easter?! So now it's up to you guys! REVIEW! And remember: Lizzie Luvs you!! =^0__-^=[G1]  
[G1] 


	9. Chapter 8, really!

Wassssaaaap!! Listen, peeps, I'm at home for the summer, so my computer access is severely limited, okay? But I found a way to post at my local library. And since I don't have crap else to do, I'm gonna start writing more chapters for all of you wonderful people! Only one thing: I'm thinking of adding a lemon. I did'nt get a whole lot of votes from my last plea so now I am demanding for votes. If I don't get enough votes, I WILL QUIT THIS STORY! I need to know how to write the next chapters! Without votes, no new chapters, got it?? Its really simple. Just hit review and tell me if ya want lemon(s) but be advised, the story will contain at least some lime to keep it going. YAY FOR HENTAI!! *ahem* Anyway, give me your votes and I'll give ya the story. Also, if you would like to be added to my reviewer email list, let me know and include your email address in a review, or drop me a line at smoothkatt2002@yahoo.com and I'll let you know firsthand when updates will come and stuff.  
  
PS: If you're a POKEMON fan, or just a Brock fan, like me, I'm writing a new story about us!! I have it uploaded and will post it right after I post this notice. I haven't got a title yet, but it'll come to me! Peace out!  
  
YamiNeko  
  
=^0____-^= 


	10. Thanx!

Okay, folks. I've been away for summer vacation, but now I'm Back!!  
  
I have received a few votes (only a few) and have decided which way I'm going with the story. Don't worry; there won't be a lemon. . . Ya bunch of spoiled sports, LOL* but there may be some citrus, meaning nothing more than a kissy kissy, okay? I can work that out for you. But now I have to type it up. Look for updates on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  
  
Bye!! 


End file.
